


remembering dates

by quietdays



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: They are back in Hasetsu, and they are just lazing around. Viktor thinks they both deserve this with how hard they’ve been working both mentally and physically—they deserve to laze around for a moment. So there they are, under a kotatsu almost half-asleep (Viktor actually sleeping) as they watch television about it being the start of Christmas when Yuuri suddenly perks up all of a sudden and leaves the kotetsu.“Be right back!” He simply yells out as he gets out of the room, leaving a very dazed and very awake Viktor Nikiforov. After a few seconds the door opens again and; “Don’t fall asleep okay!” The door closes and Viktor can hear Yuuri’s retreating footsteps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much i have never felt so fulfilled writing in a fandom i have never written before i have never felt so fulfilled in a fandom before i just im crying i love viktor and yuuri and this i just im so glad. i cant believe my first fic in fandom is a birthday fic but it's currently 2:16 am, december 25 2016, happy birthday viktor. have a good one thank you very much i can't believe ur 28

Viktor Nikiforov was man who remembered dates.

Granted, he may not remember the dates of when he won his first Grand Prix gold medal, but he can most definitely tell you when he and Yuuri first met. He may not remember when he first decided to become a pro skater for life, but he can most definitely tell you when he and Yuuri got engaged. He may not remember most dates that might be important to some, but he can most definitely remember when Yuuri’s birthday was.

However, despite his birthday being quite literally in the middle of the most important holidays worldwide, he cannot for the life of him remember his birthdays quite well. December twenty-five was nothing to him but a date in where Santa (apparently) goes around the world breaking and entering places to leave good kids presents and coal to bad kids.

It was a date in where, he was lonely in spirit. Why bother remembering a date that reminded him that he was lonely? Sure, he had his beloved family and fans around him, and maybe he was desperate enough he could have had picked up a random person in the bars to spend December twenty-five, but he wasn’t. It wasn’t enough.

Viktor Nikiforov often thought he was selfish, and thus he often forgot that his birthday was December twenty-five.

Even though, right now he wasn’t quite lonely—perhaps he is far from lonely right now. There is no nagging sense of loneliness any more, there is no nagging sense of him being so unsatisfied in his life anymore. Sure, there are still bumps in the road but he’s in a better state right now than he has ever been (though often times he still thinks why he’s so hell bent on taking care of Yuuri when some days he can’t even take care of himself). Yuuri is helping him as Viktor is helping the guy. There’s somewhat something called mutual symbiosis in their relationship, Yuuri gaining more confidence and Viktor being more understanding and happy, and the only thing the Russian skater can deduct from this is that he loves the Japanese skater with all his heart and there’s no chance of him stopping anytime soon.

Speaking of Yuuri (the love and light of Viktor’s life— _how can he be so blessed?_ ), it is very evident that Yuuri Katsuki can still surprise him. The Japanese skater has surprised Viktor, many times now and, like Viktor’s love and devotion for him, there seems to be no stopping on how many kinds of ways Yuuri Katsuki can find to surprise him.

They are back in Hasetsu, in Yu-topia Katsuki, to rest and to figure out how on earth they’ll be doing this—Viktor back being a competitive skater while still coaching Yuuri. They don’t have a slightest bit of clue how they’ll be able to pull it off, but they’re trying and that counts for something. They’re determined and Viktor doesn’t want to lose Yuuri and judging by how hard the Japanese skater is trying too, Viktor thinks Yuuri doesn’t want to lose whatever they have right now. They don’t know anything, other than it’ll be hard but they’re still willing to try.

They are back in Hasetsu, and they are just lazing around. Viktor thinks they both deserve this with how hard they’ve been working both mentally and physically—they deserve to laze around for a moment. So there they are, under a kotatsu almost half-asleep (Viktor actually sleeping) as they watch television about it being the start of Christmas when Yuuri suddenly perks up all of a sudden and leaves the kotetsu.

“Be right back!” He simply yells out as he gets out of the room, leaving a very dazed and very awake Viktor Nikiforov. After a few seconds the door opens again and; “Don’t fall asleep okay!” The door closes and Viktor can hear Yuuri’s retreating footsteps.

Yuuri comes back after a few minutes, but those few minutes are enough for Viktor to start falling asleep again (he blames the coziness and the warmth of the kotetsu). However, the opening of the sliding door makes quite the racket that Viktor immediately snaps awake.

“I’m awake, I swear!” Viktor quickly says as he looks around the room, alarmed by the noise. He sees Yuuri and smiles sheepishly. “I was awake.” He repeats again, this time more calmly.

Yuuri spares him an amused smile. “Yeah, I bet.”

Viktor smiles again, partly in embarrassment and partly in curiosity. He sees what Yuuri is holding in his hands, a small silver tray with plates, silverware and a tiny white cake. He tilts his head in curiosity as Yuuri approaches him.

“What’s that for?” Viktor looks on as Yuuri seats down next to him and puts down the tray on the table. The white cake is strawberry shortcake, and smack dab in the middle is a chocolate disk with the words “Happy Birthday” written on it in white icing.

Yuuri immediately turns red, and while Viktor always likes seeing the other turn into a tomato, it does nothing to answer his questions and just leaves him confused.

“Well, it’s for a birthday.” Yuuri replies and that doesn’t answer anything and just leaves the Russian skater with even more questions. Before Viktor can ask who’s birthday it was (because it can’t be Yuuri’s—they just celebrated that last month, unless there was a Japanese tradition Viktor didn’t know of which was possible but that seems so far-fetched that Viktor doesn’t entertain the thought any longer), Yuuri continues; “ _Your_ birthday.”

Viktor looks at the cake then at Yuuri, then back at the cake and then simply says: “Oh.” (How eloquent.)

“Yeah, oh. _Oh_.“ Yuuri seems to be connecting all the pieces together “Don’t tell me you forgot _your birthday?_ ”

“Well,” Viktor simply says, slightly turning red at the knowledge.

“ _Oh my god._ ” Yuuri says, in amazement. “You forgot your own birthday.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny.” Viktor chooses to say, and this just makes Yuuri laugh. “ _Hey!_ Don’t laugh at me, it’s very natural to forget your own birthday.”

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri finally says, after a long minute of laughter that never seemed to end (but it was okay, Viktor wants to listen to Yuuri’s laugh forever, even if it was at the expense of him). “It’s just that—I can’t believe you forgot your own birthday when your birthday coincides _with_ Christmas.”

“Well! Maybe for the rest of the world, but not in Russia.” Viktor huffs, pouting almost, making Yuuri more amused. “We celebrate Christmas on January, and besides I literally have the worst memory ever so I keep forgetting when my birthday is.”

“I bet you do.” Yuuri smiles, pulling Viktor into a hug that’s a tad too close. “But as long as we’re still together I won’t ever-“He gets closer to Viktor’s face,” _-ever-“_ Dangerously close now”-let you forget-“They’re lips are both close now that if one of them were to move forward they would be kissing, but before Viktor can even think about doing it, Yuuri closes the distance between them in a short and chaste kiss”-about your birthday ever again.” Yuuri finishes with a flourish, smiling once more.

Viktor looks at Yuuri with stars in his eyes, loneliness no longer in his bones, feeling like he can do anything like winning the Grand Prix Final another five times. He kisses Yuuri back, making the Japanese skater squeak but it’s alright Viktor can feel Yuuri smile as they kiss again, and again, and again, and again, leaving the strawberry shortcake forgotten.

Viktor Nikiforov often thought he was selfish, but maybe he can make an effort to remember his birthdays with Yuuri Katsuki by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> might be my sweetest piece yet i love them so much im crying please let them be happy. thank you kubo-sensei, thank you everyone.
> 
> also on tumblr.


End file.
